Reggie
Reggie is a boy Adam and Leo accidently took from the mainland. He knows the academy and who Adam and Leo is. He told them his dad was the chief of police but he actually works at a bowling alley. He hung out with Adam and Leo, Adam was his friend, while Leo wanted him gone. He didn't want to leave, but after meeting Spikette, he left. His favorite is Chase. His first and only appearance was in the episode Spike vs. Spikette. He is portrayed by Mar Mar. Biography Reggie is first seen on Adam's drone holding onto the pizza that Leo ordered. Reggie says the drone ride was awesome, but Adam and Leo are shocked that they accidently got a kid from the mainland. Although Adam blames the whole thing on Leo. Leo wants to get him out of the academy before he learns anything, but he happens to know the academy, and he knows Adam and Leo. Reggie says he wants to see every inch of the academy. When Leo disagrees, Reggie blackmails Leo and Adam because he's just a little kid. When Leo tells him it's time to go, Reggie says his dad is chief of police. Leo then welcomes him to the academy. When Adam learns Reggie's dad is chief of police, he asks Leo if he can get his parking ticket fixed if he gives Reggie back. Later, Reggie and Adam are seen coming back into the Mentor Quarters, Reggie asks Adam if it's okay to keep all the weapons he has. Adam says every 10 year old should have a rocket launcher. Leo tells Adam he was supposed to convince him to leave. Adam says he tried, but Reggie is too persuasive. Adam says he's pretty cool, but Leo says he's annoying and that he's going home. Adam said "How dare you say that to my friend?" Adam then says Leo's not eating with them. Adam asked Reggie if he wanted Leo's dumplings, and Reggie takes them. Leo tells both of them that they're going to the mainland. Reggie says he can't eat with all the racket. Back at the Mentor Quarters, Adam and Reggie are opening up fortune cookies. They both get fortunes that say "You will meet a new friend." They look at each other knowing that the fortune is talking about each other. Leo is angry, and gets a different fortune, Reggie asks if this is about the dumplings. Leo says either Reggie goes home, or he calls Big D (Donald). After Adam says Leo's just jealous because he's his favorite, Reggie says Chase is his favorite, making Adam want to get rid of him as well. When Adam and Leo have the coordinates and drone ready, they look for Reggie, who's gone missing. Reggie is down in the academy, and sees Spikette and Spikerella fighting. He asks what's going on. Spikette sees him and calls him her baby, Reggie says she's not her baby though. When Leo and Adam come, Reggie says he's not going anywhere. Reggie screams when Spikette tries to give him food. Reggie now wants to leave the academy after getting food from Spikette. When Reggie, Leo and Adam are at the hydro-loop, Leo and Adam make sure Reggie's not going to tell anything about what happened, Reggie says he won't, and reveals his dad is not chief of police, but that he works at a bowling alley. Trivia * His actor portrays "Herman" from the Disney Channel show, ''Austin and Ally. '' Category:Non-Bionic Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Character